1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scroll saw, more particularly to a quick release saw blade chuck which can lock releaseably one end of a saw blade on a driving arm of a scroll saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional scroll saw (A) is provided with two blade fastening devices (B) for securing removably and respectively opposite end portions of a saw blade (C) to distal ends of upper and lower drive arms (A1, A2) of the scroll saw (A).
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional blade fastening device (B) is shown to comprise a mounting block (B1), a clamping block (B2) and an externally threaded fastener (B3). The mounting block (B1) is adapted to be mounted securely on the distal end of one of the drive arms of a scroll saw. One end portion of a saw blade (C) is sandwiched between a pressing face of the clamping block (B2) and a bearing face of the mounting block (B1). The fastener (B3) extends through a through-hole (B12) in the mounting block (B1) and engages a threaded hole (B22) in the clamping block (B2), thereby retaining the end portion of the saw blade (C) between the mounting and clamping blocks (B1, B2). When it is desired to effect replacement of the saw blade (C), it is inconvenient and time-consuming to remove the fastener (B3) from the threaded hole (B22) of the clamping block (B2) since the removal operation requires the use of a hand tool (not shown).